For abrasion of items with a plane surface an abrasive belt is often used, which is mounted on a belt sander. However, this abrading method is only suitable for abrasion of completely plane surfaces, as carvings in or other shapings of the surface will be “smoothed out” and the lowered surface will not be abraded by the abrasive belt. At the same time, the exactness of the abrasion is thereby not satisfactory in relation to many abrading tasks. This means that this abrading method is unsuitable for many abrading tasks within, e.g., the furniture industry where a gentle but at the same time complete abrasion is required. Similar problems with performing a complete deburring and abrasive or polishing surface treatment in connection with cut-out, milled out and laser-cut items are known from the metal industry as well as in production and surface processing of so-called “solid surface” items.
Within, among others, the production of furniture many different abrasion tasks depend on the size and shape of the item. Within the last decades, a considerable automation of the production of wood products has taken place within, among others, the furniture industry, which also makes new demands on the abrading tools. In, among others, WO 01/76824 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,660 (which are both herein incorporated by reference in their entirety), a rotating abrading tool is described in the form of a roll with abrasive elements, a so-called abrading cylinder, which is suitable for abrasion of profiled or plane items. Here, the plane item is conveyed through the abrading device on a conveyor belt, a trolley or the like in a continuous movement. The roll is brought to rotate about its longitudinal axis and the rotating abrading tool is brought into contact with the surface, whereby a gentle abrasion may take place. This abrasive method is gentle due to a low abrasive pressure but it may be a slow abrasive process in relation to abrasive tasks on a general plane face having shapings, e.g., a door. In this case, it is necessary to move the abrading tool in a complicated movement around along the shapings to ensure a complete abrasion of these. In this connection it is also of great importance which rotational direction the abrading tool has in relation to the profile curves. The result is that the conduction of the abrasive task becomes slow and at the same time may be difficult to fully automate which also makes the tool inefficient seen from a production cost view.
Thus, to achieve an efficient working procedure at abrasion of items with shapings or other carvings in a substantially plane surface, it may be necessary to apply belt abrasion for the plane faces and a rotating abrading tool for the shaping areas, where the abrading tool is moved about along the shapings.